


Giving Control and Helping to Grow

by Samg08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Family, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Nurturing, Platonic Love, Spanking, accountability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samg08/pseuds/Samg08
Summary: Regina exuded confidence and dominance in all that she did. Regina was as much in control when she was leading a town meeting as she was in her home alone cleaning. Emma is strong willed and has similar passion behind all that she does like the Queen but expresses herself in a much different way usually. Emma sometimes needs to give that control and power to someone she trusts to care for her and be there for her to not allow her to be self destructive. Emma had been alone for so long and wishes she had someone in her corner. Little did she know Regina always was going to be. The story beings with no dynamic established between the pair.This story is about a non-sexual relationship between Regina and Emma. More the nurturer and accountability roles by each women. There is magic in this world but it is after the final battle. Henry grew up and moved out but still has a relationship with his family and has not go far.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> These character are not mine and that’s why I am making it the Storybrooke I want. Killian and Emma are not a couple but he may appear in the story at some point but not as a love interest for Emma. This will be more about Emma’s growth and working through issues and becoming a better person and Regina’s wish to help her friend and nurture another. I am going to try and see about working in flashbacks to other times Emma’s behavior got her into trouble with no consequences. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS! Don’t like, don’t read.

Emma and Regina had grown close over the years and their friendship had evolved so much from chopping down an apple tree and smearing the other in the newspaper. They became good friends and watched their son grow up. After all the curses and villains and fighting, Storybrooke was a happy town in a corner of Maine untouched by outsiders. The residents were free to live the lives they wished or leave for the world outside the town. Snow and Charming continued to raise their son. Snow had continued to teach while David worked on the farm they now lived on. Henry moved into his own place in the town and lives with his girlfriend Violet. Emma had lived on her own for almosf a year now since her parents moved onto the farm. They had asked her if she wanted to join but she declined. Regina and Emma often got together for drinks or lunch or dinner dates. Ruby took over the diner but Granny still spent most of her time there helping. 

It was an ordinary day when Emma was pacing in the Sheriff’s station trying to figure out what she was going to do with the problem she had created for herself. Quarterly reports were due to the mayor and she had not gotten them done yet. She had already asked Regina for a small extension 3 days ago promising they would be finished by end of day Monday. Emma and Regina had a weekly Monday dinner they did at Regina’s. Regina almost always cooked unless Emma convinced the Queen to order in, which rarely happened. Emma brought the booze usually unless Regina made her famous spiked apple cider. It had been their tradition for a while now and they enjoyed each other’s company. 

Emma knew that Regina would not be too pleased her showing up without having submitted the reports that were now way overdue. Wanting to forget, Emma opted for a drink at The Rabbit Hole instead of going to Regina’s that evening. At first she didn’t mean to stay as long as she did but she was there a few hours before acknowledging the messages on her phone. 

Emma looked up from her phone and saw Henry walking through the door with Violet. Emma tried to pretend she hadn’t seen her son but he walked right over to her. Emma had been drinking but she wasn’t wasted; it still did not mean she wanted to engage with her son while she was avoiding his other mother. 

Henry asked, “Hey Mom, how are you doing?”

Emma looked at her son for a moment before answering not really knowing what to say, “You know kid, just blowing off steam after a long Monday.”

“We would join you but were meeting Paige and her new boyfriend,” Violet said. 

Emma smiled trying to not look too happy they could not join and responded, “Don’t worry about it. Have fun!” Emma hugged them both goodbye and went back to finishing her drink. She also figured it was about time she respond to her friend soon. 

***

Meanwhile at Regina’s, it was close to the time Emma usually arrived and she hadn’t said anything to Regina about being on her way or almost there. When it was almost an hour passed when they usually met Regina started getting worried. She had texted Emma a few times to see what was going on and got no response. Regina texted some of their family to see if they had heard from her or seen her. The Charmings responded they hadn’t since the station. Henry however, informed his mom that he had seen his other mother at the bar at The Rabbit Hole. 

Regina went from worry in her face to utter frustration. After the thought that something happened to her subsided, Regina realized that the currently MIA sheriff had not sent the quarterlies that were due to her today. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and tried calling the blonde one last time to reach her. 

***

Emma’s phone rang and she figured after the text already that came in from her mother she needed to answer Regina. 

Emma answered and said quietly, “Hi...”

“Is that all you have to say after worrying me all night!?” Regina responded. “Get over here right now Miss Swan,” Regina said as she was about to hang the phone up. “Wait, no I will come and get you. Since you cannot be responsible enough to keep plans made with people,” Regina added. Emma rolled her eyes and finished the drink that the bartender had recently refilled before Regina could get her. 

Regina poofed herself outside of the bar and walked in to find her friend sipping a drink. She also saw their son and went over to say hi after giving a pointed look towards Emma to stay put. They spoke for a minute or two before Regina excused herself and got Emma off of her stool. Regina hadn’t said a word and held Emma’s arm gently as they walked out of the bar. When they were on the sidewalk Regina poofed them back to the mansion and directed Emma to have a seat on the couch.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and plot before the spankings and dynamic is established between the pair. 
> 
> Read the tags for where the story is going! 
> 
> Thanks and happy reading.  
> -Samantha

Emma was starting to feel the buzz of the drinks hitting her and she just wanted to curl up in bed under the covers. Regina turned to Emma and saw that she was starting to fade out on her. She wanted her more than awake for the conversation they are going to be having. Regina has seen her dear friend run from her problems time and time again but she thought she was making some progress on that. 

Regina was right she had made a lot of progress but over the years with the villains and fighting over the Savior still felt like she was on her own a lot of the time. Henry was grown and living on his own and her parents moved having her go back to living by herself and she was going back to how she used to react in some situations. Emma had her family but that did not take away the hole that she still felt deep down that she had to go it alone and she retreated back to that thinking when things got tough. 

Regina started, “It seems that you are starting to feel the effects of all the alcohol in your system and I want you fully aware when we speak about what happened tonight. Take this,” handing her a water bottle and aspirin, “and follow me to the guest room, now.”

Emma followed Regina’s directives and took the pills and sipped the water. Regina left her friend and went into her bedroom for the night. 

***

The next morning Emma woke up grateful for the aspirin Regina gave her. She wanted nothing more than to hide in that room all day and not deal with the conversation they were going to undoubtably be having. Emma realized quickly that hiding was exactly what got her into this situation and she got out of bed and freshened up before heading downstairs. 

As Emma descended the stairs she could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Emma was secretly hoping Regina would be making pancakes even after all she did last night. Emma was wrong and there was a plate of eggs, toast, and fruit waiting for her at the stool. Regina nodded for Emma to take a seat and start eating. Regina handed her a cup of coffee and Emma took it happily. Emma waiting to be spoken to because she did not know what to even say to her friend. 

Regina sipped her coffee standing and staring at Emma push her breakfast across the plate. Regina said, “Good Morning.”

Emma taken back by the two little words just responded with, “Morning Regina.”

“Can you eat what is on the plate instead of moving it around only Miss Swan. You are going to need the energy for the chat we are going to have,” Regina added. Emma finished most of her meal and cleared her plate. 

Emma started to inch her way from the kitchen to the stairs to go back to the guest room but Regina stopped her. “Oh no you don’t. Since you finished breakfast I think it’s time for our chat” Regina stated instead of asked. 

They went into the living room and Emma sat on the couch with her knees pulled into her chest. Regina started by asking, “Do you want to tell me what exactly happened yesterday?”

“Don’t you have to get to work this morning?” Emma asked instead of answering the question.

“Perks of being the mayor, get to make your own hours. Now that was not an answer to my question. Also you are lucky today that you are out of the office,” Regina responded. 

Emma shifted nervously in her spot and said, “Well, you already probably figured out that the reports did get sent to you Madam Mayor...”

Regina’s brow raised at the name with an urging face to Emma to continue on. 

Emma groaned, “Ugh okay. I didn’t send the reports because they weren’t done and then we had dinner planned and i just couldn’t face you. I had no good reason for them to not be done and I wanted to get a drink, so I did. I’m sorry.”

“What happened to you telling me on Saturday not to worry about the reports when we had our weekly magic lesson huh?” Regina inquired. 

“I may have kinda said that to avoid you asking more questions,” Emma stated. “I didn’t mean to not answer your texts or flake on our dinner I just -.” Emma interrupted by Regina. 

“You did not mean to yet you did. I was expecting you and then got worried until Henry told me he saw you. Then I at least knew nothing happened to you. Your parents also got momentarily worried when I told them I had not heard from you either,” Regina said. Emma felt bad about what happened but her brain just took her straight to The Rabbit Hole and ignoring her family that had reached out. 

“What caused the reports to be incomplete?” Regina asked.

Emma stayed silent for a moment looking down at the carpet before answering. “I really don’t have a good answer. I have been distracted lately and they just didn’t get done. I have no better excuse...”

“Well good thing you are off from work today to get it done without any distractions then is it,” Regina stated in a matter of fact way Emma was really uneasy after hearing. 

Emma looked at her friend confused as to what Regina meant. Regina explained, “You will be coming with me to my office and finishing the reports there with me today.” Emma looked at her shocked. She was not a child who needed to be supervised while Regina worked. 

Emma stammered to get the words out, “Regina, no, come on - that is not necessary at all! I can go home and do them just as -.” 

Regina put a hand up to silence Emma, “You cannot just go home and finish them because you were already late with them after an extension. As the mayor I need to ensure these reports are completed today. The only way I can do that is to have you with me so I can monitor your progress.”

Emma held back on rolling her eyes, “Can I at least borrow some clothes or go change at my place?”

Regina used her magic to poof the pair to Emma’s apartment. Emma got what she needed and they returned to the mansion and left for Regina’s office together. The drive was pretty silent and Emma was still processing the morning and dealing with the head pain from the drinks. She thought to herself that it was going to be a long day. Emma figured that Regina wouldn’t be done so easily with talking either about things even when the reports were finished. 

Regina’s assistant was already at the office when the pair arrived later than Regina usually got in for work. Emma felt like Ashley was watching her and trying to figure out why she was there with the mayor and why she was going into her office too. Emma tried to shrug that off and followed Regina inside. 

“You can sit at the table there and get to work. I want to see what you have completed in two hours,” Regina said as she got started on her own work. The quarterly reports usually took awhile to complete. Emma only had the bare minimum started and she was hoping to get everything finished early to hopefully get some of her day off actually enjoying the time. 

Emma tried positioning herself at the table pointed away from Regina but she was directed to sit so Regina could see the angle of her screen. Regina wanted to have a visual in case Emma got any ideas of being anything but productive on her computer. Emma sighed at the directive but followed and moved. 

Emma’s head pain subsided throughout the day which she appreciated to be able to work on the reports. Not much was said during the morning aside from the calls that came in for Regina that she took. Snow called Emma at some point and she decided to not answer and text her that she was fine and busy not wanting to tell her about basically being grounded to the mayors office...

Emma was trying really hard to focus and the forced work time seemed to be a success because she was almost at the two hour mark Regina set with a good amount of work done. Emma still had a ways to go but was happy with her progress and put her head on the table for a minute. Regina noticed and got up from her desk to check on her friend. 

“So, how is it going Miss Swan,’’ Regina asked calmly. 

Picking her head off the table she answered, “I have about a third of the reported finished but I stayed focused.”

“Keep working until you more than halfway finished with them and then we can get some lunch, okay?” Regina asked. Emma nodded. “Did you hear me Emma?” Regina’s tone warning but still calm. 

“Yes, I understand Regina,” Emma answered embarrassed looking at her computer unable to look Regina in the eye. Emma started to lose focus after being stuck at that table all morning! She continued working because she did not want to let Regina down. She after all was the sheriff and this was her job damn it, why couldn’t Emma just get this stuff done on her own. Why did it have to come down to this...

Emma stopped bouncing her leg up and down and got back to work and surprisingly got more than halfway through the paperwork. “Regggginnaaaaaa,” Emma whined, “can we get lunch I am starving!? And before you say anything I am more than halfway done.”

Regina tried to hide her laugh at how much like a younger Henry she sounded with her whining. “Good girl. Granny’s sound good?” Regina asked.

Emma smiled and responded, “YES!” With that they went for lunch at the diner. Ruby was working and came over to say hi. 

“Hiya Rubes!’’ Emma said when the waitress came over to the booth. 

“Hey Emma, Regina. How are you two doing?” Ruby said. 

They chatted a bit before Ruby took their order. Emma said she would be having a grilled cheese with onion rings, a soda, and a bear claw for dessert. Emma loved her greasy food and sugar. Regina was not at all surprised by the blondes order, Emma really needed some better eating habits... Regina told Ruby she would have an iced tea, the turkey sandwich and side salad. 

Before Regina had the chance to continue their lecture from the morning Emma said, “Can we not finish what we started this morning here... I get what I did was wrong I just don’t want to get into this here.”

Regina responds with an eyebrow raised slightly, “What makes you think I had more to say on the subject?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “The fact you called me Miss Swan like a million times already since you got to me last night for one.”

“Okay, you are not wrong. I did want to speak more about it but I get not wanting to do it here. Let’s enjoy lunch, get back to work, chat when the reports are finished then, alright?”

Emma nodded, happy to not have to deal with it at the diner. They chatted and pretended like things hadn’t gone the way they did the night before. Emma was hoping the normal lunch would make the conversation later not be needed, but she knew she wasn’t that lucky. Emma’s phone rang and she saw it was Snow again. 

Regina say her face and that she declined the call. “Who was that?”

“Just my mother for the second time today,” Emma answered finishing her bear claw after her meal. 

“Not in the mood to talk to her huh?” Regina asked. 

Emma sighed, “She means well I just don’t want to talk about why I couldn’t be found last night with her. And before you start we are not out of the diner and we don’t have to get into it still...” 

“I know, don’t worry. She probably wants to make sure you are alright. You need to remember you have people who care about you Emma,” Regina said reaching out to grab Emma’s hand. Regina hated seeing her friend struggling and not saying what was going on inside her head. 

Emma pulled her hand back as the check arrived. They paid, left and went back to work. Emma wanted to take a nap more than anything and tried a few times at the table. Regina did not let that happen though and both managed to finish up all that they needed to by 4:30pm. Emma could not believe how long the reports took her. Regina looked them over and happy with her work she told her she was proud of her for getting them done. Emma smiled at hearing those words from her friend. 

“Sorry it took all this to get it done. I know it’s my job I just, I don’t know...” Emma trailed off saying. 

Regina guided Emma over to the couch to sit down. “What has been going on sweetie?” Regina asked. Emma looked down again not able to look her friend in the eye. Regina guided her chin up to look her in the eye and encouraged her to answer. 

“I’m honestly not sure. I just feel myself falling and I couldn’t focus at work and the reports take forever and I wanted to not deal with it, so I didn’t. I didn’t want to bail on you I just was embarrassed I couldn’t do my work and I wanted to run. I wanted to get away and drinking seemed like a good option. I didn’t get drunk, I was okay...” Emma rambled on getting choked up because she hated feeling this way. She hated feeling that she was falling down a hole not able to grab onto anything. Emma hadn’t really shared any of this with anyone. She had been feeling off for some time now and the reports were only the tip of the breakdown iceberg... Regina took in all that Emma was saying. She knew that being this vulnerable even after all they had been through was tough for her. 

Regina felt for the young woman, she had all these people around her that cared but she still felt that she was fighting alone. She was reverting back to the woman who came to town all those years ago. “Is this the first time you are saying some of how you’ve been feeling out loud since it started?”

Emma responded, “Yeah, I can’t talk to my parents about this and I usually just, as you probably know, try and hide it. I haven’t felt like this in a while but I feel like its taking over and I don’t want it to, I want to feel better Regina.” She started crying and fell into the lap of the older woman. 

“If you let me I want to help. All of your family is here for you but if you aren’t ready to talk about it with others, I am here for you Emma,” Regina said to her and she stroked her hair and wiped her tears softly.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter here but I wanted to update. Still laying the ground work for the dynamic that will form between these two. 
> 
> Hope you like where it’s going.  
> Happy reading.  
> -Samantha

Regina and Emma went back to Emma’s house to get a few things for her to stay over at Regina’s for a few days. When they arrived Regina was able to really look around the home and notice for the first time in a while that it really didn’t have a lived in feel to it. Emma rarely invited people over she usually showed up at Regina’s or her parents or even Henry’s place now instead of having them over to hers. It seemed to not connect until now; the place had some furniture but not much. While Emma packed a few things Regina explored more with that thought in mind. A whole room had boxes still not even unpacked. Emma had lived here for almost a year now. How had no one realized this... The lower level where if anyone came over would spend more time seemed more lived in than the upstairs but it seemed that Emma put on the show that she was settled more down there to avoid questions. Her bedroom lacked any real personalization and Regina realized what Emma really needed. Emma was not doing well living on her own and if she accepted, Regina would see if she wanted to move in with her. The house was huge and it was only her there after all. Why should both women who enjoy each other’s company be living all alone. The pair had a lot of other things to talk about before posing the question though. 

Emma told Regina she was ready and they headed back to the house. Emma looked tired from the long day and Regina urged her to take a nap before dinner. Emma was going to fight the idea of taking a nap like a child but she realized how tired she actually was and went upstairs to the guest room. Regina did some work before starting to cook dinner. As she was almost finished with the cooking Emma came back downstairs. 

“Whatcha cooking?” Emma asked rubbing her eyes sleepily. 

“I am making lasagna and salad for dinner, “ Regina answered, “and before you say anything about the salad you will be having some of that too.”

Emma nodded in response not wanting to fight the tone in her voice. As Regina’s back was to Emma, the blond said to her friend, “Thank you...for before and just uh everything, Regina.” 

They starting eating dinner and Regina began, “So your place, I realized I hadn’t spent much time there. You always come here or your parents or Henry’s and I want to hear from you why.”

Emma stared at her friend while pushing the salad around on her plate. “Come on Regina, please don’t make me answer that,” Emma said knowing Regina could have figured it out for herself. 

“I want to hear it from you,” Regina urged. 

Emma stammered to get words out but eventually said, “I don’t like it there. I just don’t... it reminds me of when I had no one. I know it seems stupid I have all of you but...”

“Do not finish that sentence Miss Swan,” Regina stopped, “what you feel is not stupid. Your feelings are valid and I want to hear all of them to see how I can help you. Now continue.”

Emma taken back by Regina’s words continued, “I hate being in that place. I didn’t want to move in with my parents but I miss being with people. I feel like I am going down this hole being sucked down and I can’t get my footing to get myself out... I am letting a lot of things slip and I want to stop but I don’t know how myself.”

Regina took in Emma’s words and figured it was a good a time as any to ask the question. “I understand that being on your own is tough. You did it for so long and you shouldn’t have to keep doing it now. Since Henry moved out this house is pretty empty. I am not a fan of being on my own either. What do you say sheriff, wanna move in with me?” Regina asked. 

Emma wasn’t sure if Regina was being serious but the first thought that entered her mind was ‘Yes, please’. Emma didn’t want to seem too eager in case Regina wasn’t serious and stayed silent. 

“I am serious Emma,” Regina said like she knew what was going on in her friend’s head. 

“If you really mean it Regina, I really would like that,” Emma finally said smiling. 

Regina smiled back glad that it was not as tough as she expected to have Emma agree to move in with her. Emma got up from her seat and hugged Regina for the offer and for her help. When she went back to her plate there was still more than half the food left on it, salad and lasagna alike.

Regina saw that Emma was barely eating and understood that it was a rough night for her but she needed to eat. “Emma take a few more bites and finish the salad, please,” Regina urged. 

Emma rolled her eyes not wanting to have another bite. “But I don’t want to,” Emma said in a quiet tone. Regina just gave her a look and Emma knew that she had to eat more and tried. She was able to finish most of the salad and more of the lasagna than she expected. They cleared the plates and went into the living room. Even with the nap Emma was feeling really tired but also thought that Regina and her weren’t finished chatting. 

Regina sat in the silence wanting Emma to control where they went next. Emma was unsure what to do and started, “So how will this work?”

“Well Emma, you move out of your apartment and into here, simple as that. The guest room is not going to be that anymore, it will be yours,” Regina responded. Emma couldn’t believe this was happening. Sure Regina’s house was huge but she never expected their friendship to go here, but she couldn’t have been happier. 

“But I don’t know how to cook or be an adult sometimes. How am I going to contribute?” Emma asked shyly. Regina held back a laugh as to not offend her. She should have figured that Emma would worry about how she could help. 

“Well not that you need to but I would love to help you learn to cook if you are interested. Emma, you don’t need to worry about that. You would live here; this would be as much my home as it is yours. Understood?” Regina asked. 

Emma nodded not trusting herself to say anything else. Regina added, “I think it’s time for bed. We will talk about the specifics tomorrow but go on and get some rest.” Emma followed instructions and went up what will soon be her room for good. Regina only hoped that Emma would follow directions and be so compliant when their conversation continued later that week on way more than her plan on living there. Regina wanted the best for Emma and wanted her to understand why she was going to propose what she would be soon. She hoped Emma would see how it could help her. Regina would never go forward unless Emma agreed to the kind of help she had in mind but she hoped for her sake Emma would understand and try something different.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and mentions of spanking and Regina’s past experience with it...
> 
> Read the tags!

Before Emma decided to move in with Regina the plan was for her to only stay a few days, instead Emma and Regina talked more about how soon Emma would move and make the house her new home. Emma also finally decided to answer her mother’s insistent calls. Snow had been worrying about her daughter and what was going on with her. They met a few days after the Rabbit Hole night at Granny’s for breakfast. 

“Emma, what has been going on with you the last few days. I’m worried about you,” Snow started. 

Emma didn’t even know where to start with her mother but she tried, “I really am okay, Mom. I have been feeling a bit off lately but I’m really good.” Emma was hoping her mother would leave it at that but she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

“So you’ve been staying at Regina’s a lot lately,” Snow stated not as a question but just to try and get more info out of Emma with the open statement. 

Emma knew she had to tell her about the move today but she wasn’t sure how she would take it exactly. “Yeah, I have been there a lot lately. We actually have been talking and well, um so... Regina and I talked about us living together. We both live alone and her house is huge and it just made sense.”

Snow wasn’t sure what to make of what Emma shared with her. Her first thought was they were sleeping together. “Oh okay Emma... Are you two...?”

“Ugh, no! Mom, come on,” Emma responded. “It isn’t like that at all. We are just friends. It’s like were the golden girls, minus two,” Emma said trying to lighten the mood. 

“You know, you could still move in with us sweetie,” Snow said quietly. Emma knew that her mother had gotten over the issues with Regina but she still wanted her to live with them. 

“Mom, it’s really okay. It’ll be good for both of us to be there for each other. We do magic lessons anyway and hang out and it’ll be nice to not be living alone anymore,” Emma said. She saw her mother’s eyes sad she hadn’t wanted to live with them. Emma couldn’t be the little girl they lost even after all these years of all the progress Snow was still saddened by all that lost time. 

“Okay Emma, I understand. Your father and I just want you to be happy,” Snow said smiling to her daughter. Emma thought to herself ‘I will be soon, I hope’.  
“So need help with the moving?” Snow asked finishing her breakfast. 

Emma was happy that it went over as well as it did with Snow. They went back to their house and she told David before they went to the station for work. Later on that day Regina and Emma later on went to see Henry and tell him the news. He was excited for both his moms. He know Emma did not do well on her own and was happy Regina would have company in the house again. 

“Good, you both need someone Moms,” Henry told them holding in laughter. Their family had been through a lot over the years since he got Emma to take him back from Boston on her birthday. 

Emma and Regina went back to the mansion after the long day. Regina suggested she go rest up a bit and she happily agreed. They still had a lot to talk about but Regina figured to have Emma ease into the talking about it too fast. She really wanted to be there for her friend and she needed someone to support her and getting her out of this black hole she felt herself falling into. 

Emma slept a few hours and came back down around dinner time. Regina had ordered in Chinese food and Emma could not have been more surprised. “What is with tonight because I know you wouldn’t have ordered this if you weren’t going to want to talk more...” Emma asked as she hopped up onto the kitchen counter to sit. Regina gave her a look and Emma sat herself down in one of the stools instead. 

“You knew we were going to continue talking Emma,” Regina said. They sat down to dinner and chatted about Henry and about the town. The pair discussed plans for the move that would be taking place soon. They finished up and cleared the kitchen. Regina made tea for them both and they settled in the living room. “How are you doing with all this?” Regina asked. 

Emma shifted but answered, “I really appreciate everything you’re doing. I’m excited but cautious.” Regina knew that Emma still worried a lot but she hoped in time she would be able to see that her family was there for her again and could help.

Regina had been trying to figure out how to bridge the next part of the conversation with Emma but started to try. “Emma, you kept saying you feel like you can’t get yourself out of some hole you feel like you’re falling down. I want to help you and I have a different approach to things than you might have thought about if you are open to hear it?”

Emma looked confused as she sipped some of her tea but responded, “What do you mean?”

Regina continued, “Well, before I explain I am going to share a bit about my past with you that never made it into that story book... When I was younger and learning magic I was so angry. I was angry at my mother, myself, Rumple, just anyone and I felt really lost, sound familiar?” Regina gave Emma a little smile and added, “I had gone to Maleficent, you knew some of that story but the part that I always left out is that after our initial meeting I had gone back not long after just to talk to her sometimes. She was much better to talk to when she did not have the sleeping curse concoction in her system and we got close.”

“So you two were -.” Emma interrupted. 

“Let me finish Emma,” Regina answered calmly. 

“As I was saying, we got close and she was able to see a pattern in when I would visit her. I always had something on my mind I was upset over or because I did something self destructive,” Regina added.

“Sounds very familiar Regina... So how did she help you?” Emma questioned. 

Regina wasn’t sure how Emma would take this part of the conversation but it was now or never. It had helped her all those years ago so maybe it would for her too. “Emma what do you know of the BDSM community?”

“Um I know some about it, but what does that have to do with this?” Emma asked inquisitively. 

“How Mal helped me was by holding me accountable for things that I wanted to do better with for myself and work towards. I felt like my life was off track when I started out learning magic and my mother did not help one bit when I was younger trying to marry me off. I needed someone to help guide me and make me fight for what I wanted to succeed in. I was struggling and having someone there to cheer me on, get me through times I was not as successful in my goals, and help me learn from my mistakes really helped me. No, we were not a romantic couple, it was more of a friendship than anything, nothing sexual about it.” Emma looked at Regina thinking that it sounded like the pair were not so different after all. Emma craved someone to help her but wasn’t sure about what Regina was offering. 

“I know this may be confusing but the way you have responded to my assistance the last few days got me thinking about it again. Not the moving in part but just the way you obeyed with being in my office to finish the reports. You have been letting me help you in little ways since the night of the Rabbit Hole and I wanted to explore it more with you and explain that it could be something that may help. You are a strong and powerful woman Emma, I admire the person you are. We have come such a way from all those years ago and I am grateful for you as a friend. Our son is an amazing young man and you have accomplished so much. However, with that being said you feel like you are struggling and I want to be there for you.” Emma continued to take in all Regina was saying with an open mind. She always struggled with asking for help but was working to be better about it. 

“Okay, so I feel like there’s more you haven’t shared. I am open to listening, I really need help and it sounds like whatever this was helped you...” Emma said timidly wanting to listen but still cautious. 

“Stress release was a big part of it, having someone hold me accountable and correct me when I wavered, and set limits when I could not set them for myself was the foundation of it.” Regina continued.

“What kind of correction?” Emma asked after the hint of BSDM she kinda felt like she knew where this was going...

“To put it bluntly, she spanked me. This was something agreed upon with limits and rules. Other punishments were used too but it helped me find balance I could not get on my own...” Regina said looking at her friend assuming she would run out of the house at the statement. 

Emma shifted on the couch continuing to drink her tea taking all that was saying in. “I mean in the bedroom I wouldn’t be against a smack or two but this is way different,” Emma responded trying to lighten the mood. Regina then saw a sullen look on Emma’s face like she just had a really bad thought. 

Regina almost reading her mind said, “This will have no bearing on you moving in. I wanted to start discussing this because you seem lost like I was and it could be an option. This would never work if you did not agree but if you think it is beyond what you could do this would not impact our friendship or new roomate-ship whatsoever.” Emma seemed to be relieved by the statement.

“You mean that isn’t kinda weird for a friend to do this for another friend... I get you did it with Mal but I don’t know...” Emma stated. 

Regina knew she was confused, Regina felt the same all those years ago. “I felt the same way when Mal started this talk with me. I had no idea what this was all about but there are tons of people in the BDSM community who have these types of dynamics with each other. Some people in the community have these dynamics with their romantic partners, some with friends who agree on various limits and items like we could, and other have a variety of different aspects of it and plenty of things that we would not have in our arrangement,” Regina tried to explain. Regina reassured her, “Nothing about it is weird in any way.”

Emma figured that she always enjoyed a bit of fun in the bedroom so this would just be a different version of stuff like that. Emma wanted to accept others help and she trusted Regina. “So what would our arrangement look like?”

Regina was glad that Emma was open to the conversation. She knew that it was tough to wrap your head around but she responded, “Our arrangement would begin with us going over areas you feel like you need a push or help in to get back on track. We would talk about things you want to do better in and set rules together. This is not meant for me to demand without your input. This is for your benefit and you would have input in the rules and the consequences. How I provide the consequences would be negotiated to what you are comfortable with and your limits but they will be doled out by me. You would have a safe word. Do you know what that is?”

Emma answered but sounded more like a questions that a statement, “It means that things would stop?”

“The safe word would be used when you feel like you are uncomfortable or cannot continue. You can pick anything but I suggest you think of something you never would say while we are in the middle of a session. Words like ‘Stop’ or ‘No’ are not good options. It needs to be clear that you are telling me that you cannot continue and need everything to end. There is nothing wrong with using it when it is necessary,” Regina added. “I know there may be a lot of questions but as far as anything I already explained is there anything you are unsure about?”

“No, I get that we would have a safe word. We both would talk about what I want to be better at and talk about consequences for things and what I am okay and not okay with,” Emma responded. 

“Good girl. It seems like you are getting a good basic understanding,” Regina praised Emma. She smiled in response to hearing that from her friend. She couldn’t tell why but it made her happy when she said that to her. “I think that is enough for tonight though. We can talk more this week, it’s getting late.”

Emma hadn’t realized how long they had been talking and went to put the tea cups in the sink but before going upstairs to bed she asked her one last question, “What made you think this would be something I would be okay with?”

Regina smiled at the question and responded, “You have allowed me to make some decisions for you the last few days in a small way. It seemed that you responded well to allowing another to take some of the control in those situations and I thought you may be open to this. Also the way you smile when I say ‘good girl’. You are incredibly strong Emma and this is not something to be ashamed of. Some of the strongest people still need to let go and let another take the control they willingly give in times to help them to grow and better themselves it they wish.”

Emma couldn’t argue with what Regina said... Emma felt like she needed to be strong always and never show weakness. This could let her give in to something and let Regina help her. The pair went to bed and Emma fell asleep faster than she had in awhile. 

The next couple days they started packing up Emma’s house and moving most of her things into the mansion. They hadn’t continued their conversation from the other night yet but were happy with the moving and Emma appreciated the extra time to think more about it all and take it in. Regina did not want to push this on Emma and she wanted her to accept it if she wanted and agree in her own time. 

***

The Charmings, Henry, and Violet helped with the rest of the move Saturday morning. They all went to Granny’s for lunch together and then Emma and Regina went home. It was the day of their magic lessons but Emma was not in the mood at all for it. Emma went into the living room and flopped onto the couch to watch TV. Regina went to go change and then joined Emma. They usually had their lessons in the evening and Regina figured there was time to talk more about their possible agreement beforehand. 

“Have you given any thought to what you want for a safe word if we do this arrangement?” Regina asked. 

Emma laughed and said, “How about apples?”

Regina laughed back at her friend. “So does this mean you gave more thought about it?” Regina asked cautiously.

“I did, yeah, and I want to do it I think, I just need more time to know for sure,” Emma said quietly. 

“Okay, I think it’s a good step Emma. We still have plenty to talk about and finer details to figure out but first our magic lesson,” Regina said unfortunately for Emma’s sake. She was still not in the mood for a lesson. 

Emma pretended she did not hear Regina and hid herself into the couch avoiding her gaze. Regina could tell Emma was tired and had a rough few days but she was not going to let her skip her lesson. “Emma, I can still see you,” Regina said more firm. 

“Ugh please Regina! Can we not today, I really don’t want to...” Emma whined. 

Regina held in laughter at Emma’s whining and just gave her a look with a raised eyebrow. Emma tried looking away but knew it was a losing battle. Regina never let her miss a magic lesson since Emma asked her to teach her and today would be no different. Emma turned over on the couch onto her stomach and hid her face in the cushions. Regina chuckled at Emma’s position because if she only knew what the arrangement would allow her in such a compromising spot. Emma looked at her friend, “What are you laughing at?” 

“Someone who is avoiding her magic lesson and extending it with her actions,” Regina said plainly. 

“Ugh is this what it’s going to be like when I agree?” Emma said to lighten the mood laughing. “I’m just kidding though I get I asked you to teach me this and I’m just being difficult...”

“Something we can agree on,” Regina added. “Come on,” Regina said as she walked out of the house to the backyard knowing Emma would be right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did the beginnings of the conversation justice.  
> Happy reading!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Samantha


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still fluff before the actual spanking begins. Talks about rules and consequences and mentions of spanking. 
> 
> Read the tags!  
> Don’t like, don’t read!
> 
> Happy reading!  
> -Sam

Emma was settling into the house nicely. She had spent so much time there before anyway but it was starting to sink in that she didn’t have to be alone anymore. Emma had done some research on this idea of a dynamic and felt like it was less weird than when Regina explained it to her originally. It seemed that a lot of others benefited from it online. She found this website that had pictures people seemed proud to share with one another and writings about the subject. There were also a lot of dick pics she tried avoiding at all costs on there too but aside from those the site helped her see more of what it could be about. She was ready to really start whatever this was gonna be and hope it would help her feel better soon. 

Emma wanted to do something nice for Regina on that Sunday morning. She had somehow gotten up before her friend and she tried to start making her breakfast. Emma wasn’t sure where to start with cooking and got out some eggs, cheese, and bacon. She saw the spinach and figured for Regina’s omelette at least, not her own, she would add it in. Emma found a few frying pans and figured that it couldn’t be too hard. 

In almost no time the bacon started smoking and Emma couldn’t figure out why. She turned that off and tried to do the eggs. She added cheese to some beaten eggs and sprayed cooking spray into the pan. She had no idea how to tell if they were cooked but kept trying to flip it. It was sticking all over the place. Emma thought that it seemed done and went to make Regina’s eggs. She added a few pieces of spinach to the eggs and cheese and poured it into another pan. It started to stick more and Emma still hadn’t gotten all the smoke to clear from the bacon when the egg pan started to smoke too. Regina was going to kill her... 

With that thought, she heard Regina coming down the stairs, and quickly. “Emma! What are you doing?!” Regina exclaimed turning off the burners on the stove. 

“I was trying to do something nice,” Emma answered. Regina was able to get the smoke to get out of the kitchen but did not use magic to make the mess in the kitchen go away. 

Regina sighed, “I get that you were trying to do something nice but when was the last time you actually cooked something successfully on the stove?” Emma thought without answering. “I am going to do some work in my study, make sure this is all cleaned up and then I will teach you how to actually cook breakfast.” Emma pouted but went to clean the mess. 

Regina came back out to a very frustrated Emma finishing up the dishes and she chuckled to herself as she heard Emma muttering to herself about what she had done to the kitchen. “Okay, Miss Swan, ready to learn how not to burn down a kitchen? You get to sit and watch first today.” Regina showed Emma how to cook the bacon without burning it and the way to actually cook an omelette. The pair sat down to eat and Emma was shocked by how much she did not know about cooking... She may have to take Regina up on the cooking lessons. After they finished eating Emma was stalling and staying silent while putting the dishes away slowly. It seemed as if she was trying to find a way to get the conversation started not knowing where to even begin. Regina felt for her friend and decided to make that decision for her as she would likely make more not too long after with Emma’s help. 

“So, Emma, why don’t we go out in the backyard and enjoy the sun for a bit and chat,” Regina stated instead of asked. Emma nodded her head in response. 

The friend put a blanket on the grass and got comfy. Emma knew this would be the long talk that had been discussed in different pieces over the last few days. She knew that this one would be where her actual answer would be needed. It would be the point where there would be no going back after agreeing but Emma was slightly happy about that. She had thought a lot about this type of thing and looked into it a lot as well. Emma did not know what to do anymore and she trusted Regina, she needed to see what this was going to be all about...

“I decided about it...” Emma started. Regina was glad that Emma brought it up to her. 

“So, what is it going to be?” Regina asked. 

“Let’s do it,” Emma answered covering her face with her hands and throwing her head back a bit. “If you really meant it and it isn’t weird... I wanna talk about it more and I think start like soon but no one else can know we are doing this!” Emma rambled. Regina laughed out loud but smiled at her friend. “So how do we start this thing?” Emma asked. 

“First of all, oh course I meant it and nothing is weird so please refrain from calling this that. If you want this and are willing to try then so am I and that’s all that matters. We can talk about it all in length and come up with terms and see how far we get today. No one will know who you do not want to know Emma. I would not share this to embarrass you ever, I promise,” Regina reassured. Emma smiled in response. 

Regina poofed a notebook and pen for the both of them. Emma pouted at the items confused as to their purpose. “These will allow us to make sure we are on the same page with things and to write down what we decide together for our dynamic.” Emma didn’t want it to feel like homework...

“Emma, we need to do this write so come on,” Regina said passing the notebook to her friend. 

“Do you still want to go with ‘apples’ as your safe word?” Regina inquired. “Yeah I do.” Emma answered. 

“Okay, sounds good.” Regina added. “Now I want you to make a list of things you want to focus on and work at in your life. It can be anything big or small. Make the list and we will go from there. Let me know when you are done and then we can continue.”

Emma watched as Regina jotted down something small and closed her notebook. “Why do you get to be finished after like a minute,” Emma whined. 

Regina looked at her with a pointed look and eyebrow raised, “Because Emma, we first need to know what you want to focus on before continuing like I said. Now get to writing now.” Emma followed her direction and started thinking about her list. 

Emma took the pen and started writing:

No procrastinating in life or at work.  
Creating a work out schedule.  
Keep appointments for myself and with others.  
No reckless behavior.  
Get into a better sleep pattern. 

Regina read over her list and said, “What do you want the work out schedule to look like? I would add to number three that you will keep them unless an emergency occurs and then you can alert the person about the issue if you are able. I want you to expand on reckless behavior for number four. I would add as number six that you will make time for yourself during the week. I also want you to communicate openly with me always as I will with you if you can make that number one. I know we communicate now but when this starts it is key,” Regina then picked up her notebook and started writing but Emma couldn’t see what she was writing.

Emma started thinking about working out and figured she could plan to go running three times per week to start. Why did Regina have to make her explain reckless behavior... Emma decided that number four expanded would include:

Not hiding from problems or going to drink to avoid things.  
Aside from work related things being safe with what I am doing.  
Not being reachable by phone for my family.

Regina looked over the new list and smiled. “Good girl. I would change the name of four to reckless/destructive behavior and add to the expanded list that you will come to me and ask for help when you feel like things are getting to be too much.” Emma nodded in agreement.

EMMA’S RULES  
1\. Communication is key  
2\. No procrastinating in life or at work  
3\. Creating a work out schedule: Go running three times per week  
4\. Keep appointments for myself and with others unless an emergency occurs and then I can alert the person about the issue if I am able.  
5\. No reckless/destructive behavior: No hiding from problems or going to drink to avoid things, Aside from work related things being safe with what I am doing, Needing to be reachable by phone for my family, and Asking Regina for help when I feel like things are too much  
6\. Get into a better sleep pattern  
7\. Make time for myself during the week 

“So what’s next?” Emma asked. 

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable by any of my next questions. I want you to be honest and tell me your thoughts no matter how hard it is to answer. I want you to tell me if you are unsure or need more information on anything I am asking. These are all necessary for me to see what you are okay with and what your limits are, okay?” Regina asked calmly. Emma nodded. “I need to hear that you understand Emma,” Regina prompted. 

“Sorry... I understand,” Emma answered looking down at the grass. “Good, like I said being clear and communicating is key and this will not work without it,” Regina added. 

“Are you okay with the list we came up with?” 

“Yeah I think so. It seems like a lot and also not really all at once, if that makes sense?” 

“It does. I get it, with them being put on paper it seems like a lot but if these are things you want to focus on that is what matters. That being said, it does not mean that this list never can change or be adjusted by talking to me about it.” Regina added, “So have you ever been spanked before, Emma?”

Emma shifted in her spot and started picking at the grass on the ground. “Well not really. I said about a few smacks here and there with partners but never an actual spanking. In the foster homes they usually ignored me or neglected me and I wasn’t hit much. Even if I was this would be different than anything that might have happened there.”

“Okay, I wasn’t sure if it was something that ever happened in foster homes before but exactly, this will not be done out of anger or hate. It will be done out of love. It may not feel like it in the moment of it happening but I would never intentionally hurt you beyond what we discuss in a malicious way. It would typically happen over my knee or laying over the bed on your stomach. It usually is done over your pants, with them pulled down, or over your bare butt. It will hurt, you will be sore after. You may have marks depending afterwards. I would only ever spank your main butt, the underneath right between your backside and the thighs and the upper parts of your thighs as well would get some attention.” 

Regina watched Emma and studied her expression. “Okay, I guess that’s alright with me. What’ll you use?” Emma asked. 

“Mainly my hand but I want to hear from you if a few other implements would be something you would be okay with depending on the severity of the situation. Wooden hairbrush?”

“That’s okay.” 

“For more serious times a belt folded over and only using the strap side and never the buckle?”

“Hmm I’m not sure about that but I wouldn’t say no, I am just more unsure,” Emma responded. 

Regina smiled and stated, “Good. That is the kind of communication I need.” She continued, “Now this may seem odd to you at first but some people use spanking as a therapeutic way to relieve stress. It wouldn’t be a punishment but more of a way to let go frustrating feelings or stress. When I mentioned before about coming to me when things feels like they are getting to be too much it could be a time where a stress release may be a good idea. You would ask for it to happen or I may suggest it to you as an option. Punishment on the other hand will be done when rules are broken outright with the limits we set and for either you can always use your safe word,” Regina explained. “Now maybe during one of those sessions we could try the strap eventually and see your thoughts but only when you are okay with it. I will never use it in either situations until then, only my hand and hairbrush. Maybe I’ll have you go buy a nice new sturdy one to have in the house...” Regina teased. 

Emma gasped looking with her mouth slightly open. “Ugh.. Reginnnnaaaaa...” Regina smiled back in response. 

Emma played with the grass a bit more and asked, “So you said there were other kinds of correction that Mal sometimes used... What did you mean?”

“Well, sometimes I would have to write an essay about what I’ve done and what I learned from the situation, or write one line she gave me over and over again to make it stick in my head. Other times she had me cool down and wait standing with my nose in the corner,” Regina responded. 

“What?! Like a time out... like a little kid?” Emma asked.

“Well, honestly, I hated doing that but it really allowed me to think and for Mal to cool off a bit too when we got into it with our words about sometime before she punished me. What do you think about those three options as other consequences depending on severity?”

“I haven’t written and essay in years... but that’s okay. I also never wrote lines but that’s okay too I guess. The corner thing I guess is more embarrassing than anything... How long will I have to stay there for?” Emma responded. 

“I would never leave you more than 30 minutes depending on how much cooling off we both need. I also will always be within earshot of where you will be,” Regina reassured. 

“Okay.” Emma said. 

The final list read as:

EMMA’S CONSEQUENCES  
1\. Spanking either clothes, over panties, or bare using either Regina’s hand or wooden hairbrush.  
2\. Essay writing  
3\. Lines  
4\. Cornertime 

“So what else is there to talk about?” Emma asked.

“Hmm, I am toying with setting up checks in on progress at the start but I am not sure if that is the best way. We could let things play out as they may and see where we end up. Thoughts?” Regina asked.

Emma wasn’t sure and said, “Um... I think maybe we could start with check ins to see that I stick to the plan, maybe, if that’s okay?”

Regina smiled and responded, “Of course honey. We will check in next Sunday and see how the week goes, okay?” Emma nodded.

Regina gave her a look with her a raised eyebrow. Emma instead said, “Sound good, Regina.”

“Good girl. Come on we‘ve been out here for so long and the weather is shifting. We are about to get caught in the rain if we don’t head inside,” Regina advised. They packed up and went inside. Emma was in her head thinking about all of what they talked about and couldn’t believe it all really happened. She wasn’t regretting saying yes but more the anticipation of the unknown...

“Um, so, uh Regina...” Emma said quietly. 

“Yes, Emma?” 

“Ah never mind,” Emma responded heading towards the stairs.

“Oh no you don’t,” Regina said and she stopped Emma from heading upstairs. “What’s going on in there,” nicely poking Emma’s head, “Communication remember.”

Emma sat herself on the step and put her hands in her palms not being able to look Regina in the eye when she said, “I just don’t know what a spanking feels like and I don’t like not knowing...”

“Aw honey,” Regina sat next to her friend, “with how you behave I am sure it wont be long.” Emma was not as amused as Regina at the joke. Seeing her friend still unsure, “Really what’s up? Are you having second thoughts because that would be okay?”

“No it isn’t that, really. I just had done some research and people would say that it made them feel less guilty after whatever they had done to move on from things and how even when their ass -’’ Emma was interrupted. 

“Language,” Regina said firmly. Regina never really liked her more colorful language.

Emma corrected, “-even when their BEHIND is sore it felt better after. I just feel like I have done a bunch of stuff lately, and I can’t believe I am even saying this ugh, but I feel like because I want to know what it’s going to be like and because I still feel really bad for everything that I did to make people worry and I just wanna know...”

Regina was surprised by Emma’s ask but she did have a point. Regina was prepared to take her up on the request but they were supposed to be having dinner with their family that night at Henry’s. “We are supposed to go to dinner at Henry’s later. Are you sure you want to do this now?”

Emma gave it thought and said, “Yes.”

Regina got off of the step and stated, “If you are sure. I want you to wait in my bedroom with your nose in an open corner thinking about all that lead up to right now.” Emma went to follow her instruction shocked at herself for where she was going...


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains spanking of an adult woman by another adult. Emma finally gets an idea of what a spanking feels like. 
> 
> Read the tags. Don’t like, don’t read!  
> -Samantha

Emma walked slowly up the stairs and made her way into Regina’s bedroom still shocked by what she asked Regina to do... Emma felt really bad for how she has been acting and how she has let things go in her life. She was grateful for Regina that she brought up this whole arrangement but she was pretty sure she would be less happy in a few minutes when Regina came up to join her. 

Emma looked around the room and found an open corner. She walked over again slowly and wasn’t really sure if she was doing this right... She had herself positioned close to the meeting of the walls with her nose a few inches away still feeling like it was all a dream that she actually asked for this to be happening... Emma started thinking about what Regina asked her to about why she was in this position currently. Emma felt bad for worrying her family when she couldn’t be reached at the Rabbit Hole that night. She also knows that she has been slacking off at work with the reports that were late and she had been having a hard time focusing which she wasn’t proud of that. Emma wanted to be doing better in the areas she and Regina discussed and wants to get better with asking for help and not seeing that as being weak. Emma was still nervous for what was about to happen but it was bound to happen eventually with this new arrangement. A few more minutes passed by and Emma wasn’t even sure how long she had been standing there. It felt like forever and she had no idea how long it would be until Regina joined her.

Regina entered the room saying nothing a few minutes later. Emma heard her making some noise going into a drawer maybe or into the bathroom and Emma turned around to see what was going on. Regina gestured with an encouraging smile for her to turn back around and said, “Almost time dear, you still owe me a few minutes.” Emma did as she was asked. She thought she heard Regina sitting on the bed but wasn’t sure. A few minutes later Regina called her over to the bed. She gestured for her to sit down next to her. 

“Now before we start I wanted to go over a few things first. I had not expected this to happen this soon or I would have gone over it with out outside earlier. Now I am not one for titles or labels but for the purposes of our dynamic I wanted to know if you are comfortable calling me ‘Miss’ in response to direct questions. It would be a sign of respect for my role in our dynamic. We do not have to define this as anything other than what we already discussed and labels are not needed but if ‘Miss’ does not work we can find another word. What do you think?”

Emma responded, “I am okay with ‘Miss’.”

“Okay, thank you. Now since you asked for this to get an idea of what it feels like and to help you with some of the guilt over how things have been lately I wanted to make sure why this spanking is happening is clear. Were you able to think about some things in the corner?”

“Yeah,” Emma answered and then realized. She corrected herself, “Yes, Miss.” Emma talked about the way she has been feeling at work and how she hadn’t been able to focus and paperwork had been late like the reports. She told Regina that she hadn’t been sleeping too well which was why she wanted something about her sleep pattern as a rule. Emma discussed the night of her missing their dinner and the family worrying. Emma started to get upset and Regina stopped her from rambling on too much more. 

“Woah Emma, okay take a breath. I know there is a lot going on inside that head of yours. You can think of this spanking as a a clean slate for all that has been happening. We set up the rules and consequences today to start making better choices. You cannot beat yourself up over all that has happened but only learn from this today and your past to make better choices going forward. Now I want you to repeat to me what this spanking is for Emma,” Regina stated. 

Emma sighed and looked at the ground, “It’s a clean slate to start fresh from here with the rules we came up with. It will let me let go and make better choices moving forward.”

Regina cupped her chin in her hand and said, “Good girl. This is not to specifically punish you for the late reports or for missing out on our dinner. Yes, those things did happen but I had you serve your time so to speak with me in the office for the reports and now we put things in place to follow to not let the others happen again.” Emma smiled back. “Okay, now that you understand why this is happening stand up,” Regina said and positioned Emma now standing in front of her. 

Regina asked, “What is your safe word?”

“Apples,” Emma responded. 

“Can you tell me when you would use it?” Regina continued. 

Emma answered, “When I need things to stop, Miss.” Regina smiled at Emma for doing so well and being brave while being considerably nervous for her first ever spanking. 

Regina moved Emma to lay over her lap with her chest resting on the bed beside her. Emma placed her head in the bend of her arms embarrassed and unsure about what would happen next...

Regina placed a hand on Emma’s lower back and placed the other on Emma’s opposite hip to hold her in position. Regina started, “You are doing really great, Emma. Now I know this is all new but try your best to stay in position and do not reach back with your hand. This may bring up all kinds of emotions and you can react however you need to, you will not be judged if you need to let it out and cry. I would like you to refrain from colorful language though, understand?”

“Yes, Miss,” Emma answered quietly. 

“Good girl.” With that Regina took her hand off of Emma’s lower back and brought it down swiftly against her backside. Emma’s head shot up from the shock of the smack. It wasn’t that it was unbearable just yet but more surprised at the feeling of it. Regina continued back and forth between the left and right cheeks. Emma was wiggling around Regina’s lap trying to avoid the hand from meeting her backside and not succeeding. 

“Oh no,” Regina said while repositioning Emma, “remember you asked for this my dear. Now tell me why are we here.” Emma asked herself how did Regina expect her to hold a conversation like this...

At first Emma was not able to say much more than ‘shit’ which got her a smack to her right upper thigh. “Ouch, sorry.”

“Now, that was not the answer to my question,” Regina stated. 

Emma was relieved when Regina paused for a moment for Emma to answer. “I haven’t been taking care of myself,” Regina emphasized her words with a hard swat, “owwwww!”

Regina waited and said, “Continue.”

“Uh, I have been acting stupid, making people worry, and...” Regina interrupted Emma’s words with a few hard swats to Emma’s sit spots. “You are not call yourself stupid Emma. Do you hear me, you have been acting recklessly but you are not stupid,” Regina corrected. 

“Ah yes I’m sorry, I understand ah ow Regina please,” Emma cried as Regina stopped again and allowed her to continue. “Okay, I have been making bad decisions but I want to change that... oh my god it hurts so much, please I can’t take it.”

“We are just getting started but if that is the case you know what to say if you cannot continue,” with silence Regina continued now moving to cover Emma’s sit spots as well as her upper thighs. Emma tried hiding her face in her arms but the heat building in her backside was not anything she could have expected. She did not want to use her safe word, it hurt but it wasn’t that she couldn’t continue, she trusted Regina to not actually hurt her more than the spanking was intended to but it still did not help the fact that it still stung like a bitch...

“Remember what this is, this is a clean slate and a fresh start after we are finished,” Regina then took the waistband of Emma’s leggings and pulled them down to her knees. It was at this point Emma was really regretting her choice to wear a thong... It wasn’t like she knew this was going to happen when she got dressed for the day. 

Emma whined and tried to reach back to stop what was happening and again failed. Regina took her hand and moved it out of the way and continued, “no more living in the past with the mistakes. It is time to start focusing on how to move forward and do better. Now tell me what are some of our new rules?” Regina moved back up alternating between both cheeks a bit softer so Emma could gather her thoughts. 

Emma had not realized that even though her leggings were not giving her much protection, the alternative of them being pulled down was way worse! Emma was tearing up at this point and she started kicking her legs. She was able to calm when Regina moved from her lower backside and responded, “To communicate, and to not put things off.” Regina started to put more strength behind the swats as Emma continued. She was able to see her fighting less over her lap now that the kicking stopped and could sense that they were almost finished. Emma continued, “I need to take better care of myself and work - ouchhhh ugh - work out like I want to and to try and sleep better. Ow I promise to do all of it and to do better from now on. I’ll make time for myself more and not hide or be reckless.” Emma was crying at this point of the spanking. 

“I’m so sorry, I never wanted this all to happen. I am going to do better, I am going to try really hard I promise...” Emma pleaded. She had not realized that Regina had stopped spanking her. Emma’s backside had turned a deep shade of red and she would definitely be feeling it at dinner later that night. 

“Shh I know, you did so well Emma,” Regina said softly while rubbing her back while she cried. A few moments later Regina pulled her leggings back up and embraced her into a hug on the bed. Emma cuddled up happily into her arms. Regina waited until Emma had finished crying and asked her, “Do you want to stay here a bit longer or are you okay to sit on up?”

Emma wiped the last tear from her face and said, “I’m okay to sit up, thanks.” Emma did so and her behind made contact with the bed and she jumped a little at the soreness already setting in.

Regina and Emma sat in silence on the bed for a few more moments until Regina asked, “So was it what you expected?”

Emma smiled and answered, “Definitely not! You sure are thorough.” Emma tried rubbing the sting out. 

Regina lightly laughed, “I still remember when Mal first spanked me. I couldn’t believe how bad it hurt. I remember thinking I was never going to do anything to make it happen again but learned quickly that would not be the case at all.” It was now Emma who was laughing because during her spanking she thought something similar about behaving so it never would happen again.

“Now you got an idea and a fresh start but remember I know you will slip up. I am not condoning it but I understand it will happen. I just ask you try your best and communicate with me and it’ll all be okay. Just know that any misbehavior will land you right back here or with one of the other consequences decided upon, got it?” Regina reassured and asked. 

Emma answered, “Yes, Miss.” Emma felt cared for and safe in a way she had not in some time. 

“Good.” Regina looked at the clock, “We still have a few hours before we need to go to Henry’s, why don’t you go and take a nap.” It was more a statement than a question but Emma had felt like the spanking took a lot out of her and agreed. 

Before she could get out of the bed to go to her room, Regina placed a hand on Emma’s knee, “Do you need more time here to talk or do you want to rest here while I relax and read a bit maybe?”

Emma thought about it and responded, “If it wouldn’t be too much I would like to rest here while you read?”

“Of course it is not too much,” Emma got cozy in bed while Regina opened up her book. Emma fell asleep rather quickly. She decided it was best to sleep on her stomach for her nap. 

Regina woke Emma up so she had enough time to get ready for Henry’s. Emma made it a point to wear comfy fitting pants with her sore backside. She was hoping that she would be able to hide any discomfort during the night. The last thing she wanted to do was explain any of it to her family ever...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spanking but mentions of the one from the previous chapter. More fluff and beginnings of the dynamic between the two women. 
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> -Sam

Emma and Regina arrived at Henry’s and Emma’s parents were already there all enjoying a drink. They all said their hellos and chatted before dinner was ready. Emma grabbed a beer for herself and a glass of wine for Regina. Regina took note of how Emma was avoiding taking a seat anywhere in the house and laughed to herself knowing she would need to eventually. What Regina had not noticed catching up with everyone was that Emma was not really doing much of the talking. Violet called out that dinner was ready and Regina walked over to Emma and whispered in her ear, “Why don’t we go in and take a seat, Miss Swan.”

Emma blushed and followed the family into the dining room. She took her seat slowly and hid her discomfort. She was also on her second beer almost ready for her third. The family asked about how she was settling in at the house and talked about Henry’s book he was working on. They discussed Violet’s classes she was about to begin for graduate school. Snow shared a few funny stories of the little ones she had in her class. They had a great night together as they usually did. 

By the end of the night Regina noticed Emma nursing yet another beer and was thinking about that habit not coming into play with their rules specifically. She made it a point to monitor her and when she finished the drink to take it and throw it out and provide her with a glass of water, “Drink.” Emma pouted but obeyed and and took a few sips. “More,” Regina urged. Emma placed herself on the couch and avoided speaking more with her family. She couldn’t exactly tell why she was in such a bad mood and felt like like she just wanted to be alone. Regina was not sure what was going on with Emma but she was going to get to the bottom of it with her later. Snow helped Violet clean up and they all said their goodbyes. 

Snow looked worried for Emma on the couch and asked Regina, “How has she really been?”

Regina answered, “She will be okay but things have been rough lately for her. No need to worry too much though.”Snow did not look too convinced but let it go for now. Regina got Emma off the couch and noticed she barely drank half the glass. Regina shook her head at the young woman who hadn’t noticed and they both headed out the door for home. Emma closed her eyes on the drive back and it was a pretty silent drive. Emma said good night and went up to her room as soon as the pair entered the house. Regina knew something was bothering Emma but knew she needed some time and space and gave her a little. 

Some time later Regina went upstairs and knocked on Emma’s door. She had not gotten a response and figured her friend had already gone to sleep. 

****

The next morning Emma woke up feeling a tad bit hung over and not happy about having to get up for work that Monday morning. She got ready and went downstairs. 

“Morning Emma. How did you sleep?” Regina asked way too chipper for Emma’s liking. 

Emma shrugged and poured herself a large cup of coffee. Regina handed her two aspirin she was grateful for, “Thanks.” Emma grabbed some milk and poured herself a bowl of cereal as she scrolled through her phone trying to avoid talking to Regina. Even though they established her new rules she still did not want to get into how she felt the night before. Emma was still unsure about what happened herself and didn’t know how to talk about it. 

Regina could tell that Emma wanted nothing to do with her but was not going to let her get away with it and called her name a few times before she realized Regina was trying to get her attention. 

“Sorry, what is it Regina?” Emma said in an annoyed tone. 

“I asked what is going on with you this morning,” Regina stated drinking her coffee. 

Emma looked away and answered, “Honestly, I really don’t know. It’s why I went straight to my room last night when we got home.”

Regina understood but also responded, “Okay. I won’t press it for now. Talk the day to think about it and by tonight we are going to talk more. We have our weekly dinner later anyway.”

Emma looked up, “So we still are doing those? I was worried you weren’t going to want to now that I live here.”

“Oh of course not Emma. But I was thinking after the breakfast incident and I had an idea. What do you think about making Monday nights cooking lessons every so often? It doesn’t have to be weekly but if you really want to learn?”

Emma thought about it and with Saturday magic lessons she wasn’t sure about doing cooking lessons Mondays every week but would be interested sometimes. “That sounds good to me sometimes, just maybe not every week?”

Regina nodded in agreement. “Remember what you need to think about throughout the day because we will be speaking about it later. So will you be starting your runs today?”

Emma mentally kicked herself for that rule and responded, “Hmm not today. The headache is not into running today. I also have a few days left in the week to do it.” Regina knew where this would lead if she kept putting it off from the start but that’ll be for Emma to decide. They both left for work but not before Emma grabbed another cup of coffee to go. 

Emma’s headache had not gone away just yet and the phones were ringing off the hook that morning. She was trying to get paperwork done in between all of the calls. She was making some progress when she tried thinking about last night. When she told Regina this morning she really didn’t know what was up with her, it was the truth. 

David interrupted Emma from her thoughts, “Hey, earth to Emma. Can you hear me?”

Emma snapped out of it and responded, “Sorry dad. What were you saying?”

“Want me to go pick something up from Granny’s for lunch?” Emma hadn’t realized it was already getting late into the afternoon.

“Oh wow, uh yeah. That would be great, I didn’t even notice the time. Grilled cheese with onion rings and a coffee,” David nodded, “Thanks!” He left to pick up the food and Emma took a break and texted Regina.

Emma: How’s mayoring going today?  
Regina: Not too bad. How’s sherrifing?  
Emma: Annoying!! And my head still hurts :(  
Regina: Well, whose fault is that hmm

Emma rolled her eyes at the text. 

Emma: Mine... David is getting lunch for us. What are you doing for lunch?  
Regina: Have a working lunch meeting with an independent contractor in a few minutes about zoning issues.   
Emma: Sounds really boring! So what are we gonna cook later tonight?  
Regina: It is going to be a surprise. Have you given any more thought to last night?  
Emma: Please!!! Just tell me!  
Regina: Whining will not work and that is not an answer. You are saved by the bell for now, gotta go. Have a good rest of work, Emma. 

Emma played a mindless game on her phone until her dad got back to avoid thinking. 

David returned and they had a good lunch together. Emma went out on patrol for the rest of the day to avoid paperwork, her father, and the phone! She also figured it would allow her to actually think... 

Emma was still feeling the soreness in her backside from last night and was regretting patrol work with all the bumps around Storybrooke’s town roads. Emma parked for a bit and tried to think about what Regina wanted her to...

Emma knew she wasn’t mad about the spanking but she had no desire to around so many people. Her ass was sore and she wanted to be comfy in bed. Maybe when Regina asked if she wanted to do it before leaving she should have waited for them to get back home but how was Emma supposed to know that... Emma thought more and was getting more frustrated. At least being inside her head made the day go by fast. She only had a few more hours left before she could relax for a little while before cooking with Regina and dinner. Emma tried thinking if there was anything else hiding behind how she felt at Henry’s. When she got there and she started drinking she just felt like she was lying to her family about how she been feeling and that only Regina knew the truth. It wasnt that she wanted her family to know what they started but she was just in a funk... 

Emma made it to the end of the day and went home. Regina had not gotten back yet so it was still a mystery as to what they would be cooking for dinner. Emma enjoyed the time alone and relaxed on the couch with some TV. She heard Regina come home and put her things away. She came into the living room and greeted Emma.

“I have a bone to pick with you Madam Mayor!” Emma jokingly yelled. 

“Well it is nice to see you too dear,” Regina responded. 

“You need to look into some road beautification work because my ass,” Emma say the eyebrow go up and corrected, “my backside was not happy driving around hitting all those bumps around town today.”

Regina laughed, “Now I ask for the second time today, whose fault is that?”

“The roads in this town! And kinda mine,” Emma answered with a smile. “So what are we actually cooking?”

“Lemon chicken with spinach in a creamy garlic sauce is on the menu tonight,” Regina stated. Emma thought it sounded amazing spinach aside but she knew Regina would make her eat some of that regardless. They started getting the chicken ready and Emma thought cleaning the chicken part of the process was disgusting!

Emma hadn’t set fire to anything during the lesson and took that as a win. While the chicken was cooking and simmering in the sauce Regina asked, “Since we have some time before this is ready want to tell me about last night now?”

Emma knew it was more a statement than a question because she put it off for long enough. Emma talked about what she thought about earlier on patrol. 

Regina responded, “Aw sweetie, I should have not spanked you before dinner. You never experienced it before and it was a toss up as to how you would react hours later.”

“No it isn’t on you for that. I didn’t regret we did it before, I needed it as much as I hate to admit it. It was more that I felt like I was lying to them about how I have been acting lately,” Emma said quietly.

Regina looked towards Emma to elaborate. She continued, “My parents mean well and I know I can’t tell them all I shared with you about why I need this dynamic but I need to figure out what I can share with them because it feels like I am lying to them for so long being on my own.”

“I think talking to them about how you have been feeling will help. Maybe even sharing it a bit with Henry too. No one will think any less of you and you do not have to tell them of our arrangement but talk more about things broadly,” Regina encouraged. She turned and explained when Emma should take the food off the stove and let it rest. She directed Emma to set the table and served the chicken. 

Emma took a bite of what she helped create and she was amazed. “Oh my fucki-” Emma started before Regina stopped her mid word. 

“I think I may need to add a new rule to the list hmm?” Regina asked as she began to eat. 

“Sorry, that is not necessary, I’ll try better at picking better language. But this food is amazing. I do not know how I will ever be able to make this on my own. Tonight was good though, thanks!” Emma stated. They ate and then relaxed together after dinner. Regina continued her book and Emma tried getting into meditating as her taking time for herself activity. Emma continued to huff in response to quieting her mind. It was not working for her and it was started to distract Regina. 

She looked up from her book and went to sit down with Emma to try and help. She tried getting her to work on letting go of thoughts that entered her mind that distracted her from staying in the moment. Emma still had a lot to practice if she wanted to continue meditating but she tried tonight at least. Emma decided to try and find a book she wanted to begin and take a break from meditation. Both got lost in their books but Regina looked up at the clock and saw it was already 11pm.

Regina went to give Emma a hug and urged her to get herself to bed too. Emma wanted to read another chapter and then would go to sleep. She lost track of time again and ended up falling asleep on the couch in the living room. Regina came downstairs in the morning and was surprised to see her still in the living room. She shook Emma awake and Emma thought she was dreaming when she realized where she was downstairs. Emma groaned when she noticed what happened and went upstairs to shower and get ready for work. Regina made breakfast and Emma rushed to eat before making a to go cup of coffee for herself. She was on patrol that morning and needed to respond to some issue with Leroy causing trouble from the night before and how he was passed out now in public. 

Emma thought about what she and Regina talked about last night and texted her parents to get lunch later that day. She told them about how she was struggling lately and moving in with Regina was a big step for her. She told them that when they asked her to move in she truly wanted to try being on her own again but it wasn’t until Regina had her admit it when she realized it was the last thing she wanted. Her parents understood and just wanted their daughter to be happy. 

Emma told them, “I have been in a really bad place lately and in my head a lot. I just feel like a lot keeps going wrong but I am trying to be better about reaching out and talking about things.”

“Is this why Regina was looking for you that day when you wouldn’t answer any of the calls or texts?” Snow asked. Emma was waiting for this one...

“Yeah, I went to get a drink and avoid things that night. But I am working on not running from things again. Since things have calmed down over the years I feel a little lost. I wanted you both to know but I am really happy living with Regina. It’s nice to live with a friend instead of a partner. She’s even teaching me how to cook!” Emma continued. 

Snow and David looked shocked. “Will her kitchen survive that,” David teased. 

They finished lunch and Emma felt better that she talked to them about most of it. Emma went back to work and did some paperwork, woke Leroy up and let him out of his drunk tank, and was feeling tired. If Emma was going to make it through the rest of the day she would have to get more coffee after her rough sleep on the couch. Emma had been reading and noticed it was way later than she planned on staying up. The next thing she knew her eyes were closed and she was out cold until Regina woke her up. Emma thought to herself that she really needed to work on that better sleep pattern...

After work Ruby and Emma grabbed dinner and Emma totally forgot about trying to find time for a run. She still had a few days before the week was out. Emma hadn’t gotten a chance to go out with Ruby for a while. She missed her and aside from trips to Granny’s she and her friend needed some girl time. Ruby asked how it had been at Regina’s, they talked about Ruby’s latest fling and if she ever was going to settle down, Ruby teased Emma to see if her and Regina really weren’t more than friends in response to that question. Emma had a lot of fun and went home later that night. 

She found Regina in her study working. “Do you do anything besides work!” 

Regina was happy to see Emma and used it as an excuse to stop working. Regina smiled and closed out her paperwork and the pair went to make some tea and pop on a movie. Regina saw Emma yawn a few times during it and was hoping that she would not end up on the couch again in the morning. 

Regina started, “It is getting late, why don’t we turn in.”

Emma wanted to say she wasn’t tired but went upstairs with Regina anyway. They said good night and got ready for bed. Emma played around on her phone for a bit and before she knew it the clock read 2:30 am. She turned the game off and tossed and turned before getting to sleep. Her alarm went off way earlier than she would have liked. She got ready and went downstairs. Emma went straight to the coffee and Regina took note. 

“Morning.” Regina said. 

Emma nodded in response drinking her coffee very quickly. Emma went into the living room to plop down not he couch to pretend that she did not have to go to work and could relax for a few minutes at least. 

Regina followed and said, “Late night?”

Emma opened her eyes and responded, “Unfortunately,” in a not so friendly tone and closing her eyes again and covering herself with the blanket.

“What happened to the better sleep schedule you were going to be working on, hm?” Regina stated with a raised brow.

“I am not in the mood for this right now. Let me enjoy the last few minutes I can before work,” Emma responded rudely. Regina figured some irritability was going to happen with how late Emma seemed to be staying up but she needed to deal with this before it got worse. 

“If you continue speaking that way to me you could spend the last few minutes in the corner if you prefer Emma,” Regina stated firmly. “Your morning would however be better spent eating breakfast and having a nice cold glass of water in additional to the large coffee to help wake you up.”

Emma made no attempt at acknowledging Regina’s statements and it was then when she pulled the blanket off of Emma and got a response. “Hey! Whatcha do that for?”

Now that Emma sat up and opened her eyes Regina used that as the opportunity to stand her up and usher her to the corner in the kitchen. “If you can’t treat me with respect like I have for you this morning you can wait here for a little while before eating your breakfast and heading to work.”

Emma mumbled something Regina could not hear and folded her arms in front of her. “Arms at your sides dear,” Regina corrected. Emma knew it was wrong to snap at Regina but she was just so damn tired. About 15 minutes later Regina called Emma out and gave her a hug. Regina had some fruit and cereal waiting for her with a glass of water as well. 

“Sorry Regina, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Emma said as she started eating. 

“I know. Thank you. We did not add being respectful to others on your list but I thought it was a given. Seems that it may not have been...” Regina stated. 

Emma responded, “No that isn’t needed. I know how I should act towards others. Sorry again, I just was tired. Not that it is a good excuse.”

Emma finished up her food as did Regina. Before they headed out for the day Regina turned to Emma and said, “Remember that little thing I had said about possibly having you go and purchase a nice new hairbrush for the house?”

Emma looked to her friend eyes wide open, “Yeah...” she responded quietly. 

“Well after this morning I want you to make sure you purchase one today. I expect to see what you find later tonight, understood?” Regina said. 

Emma huffed and answered, “Ugh okayyyyyy Regina!” Which earned her an ‘excuse me’ when she realized and corrected, “Yes, Miss.”

“Good girl. Have a good day Emma.” “You too Regina.” And they both left for work. 

Emma tried to be in better spirits after her rough morning. She tried but then remembered what she had to purchase later on that day... Emma ended up having a pretty uneventful day at work, it was her dad’s day off and things were quiet.

Emma finished work early and decided to try and find this damn hairbrush she had to buy. Emma went into the store and saw a few different wooden ones there. She had no idea what to get and texted Regina.

Emma: So I am at the store and don’t know what one to get  
Regina: If you would like my help you can send me a few pictures of options

Emma went and grabbed a few that seemed fine and sent photos to Regina of them. What Emma had not realized was she sent the photos brush bristle side up. 

Regina: Turn them over dear I need to see the other side of them

Emma blushed and did so. Regina vetoed one option that was barely even a hairbrush. The second and third options both looked good and she told Emma to pick between those two and she would see her later on. 

Emma felt super awkward only buying a hairbrush so she grabbed a pack of hair ties and a bottle of shampoo. She checked out and headed home. Emma figured that it was already Wednesday and being out from work early she probably should go for her run. 

Emma left the bag from the store in the living room and changed to start her run. Emma hated running but did want to get back into some sort of physical activity routine. Her job was pretty physical and it wasnt that she was out of shape but she wanted to keep active and get into some kind of routine. She grabbed her headphones and water bottle and started running. 

Emma made it back to the house and saw Regina’s car parked also. The bag from the store was where Emma left it before her run. When Emma walked in she heard Regina coming down the stairs. 

“Evening Emma. Just get back from a run?” Emma nodded in response. “Before you head up to shower I want to see the brush you went with.” Emma went to get the bag and took out the hairbrush and gave it to Regina. She saw the other items in the bag and laughed. “Did you feel weird just buying the brush by itself?”

“Maybe...” Emma answered. Regina tested the brush against her hand and the sound made Emma jump a little bit. She thought it that’s what it sounds like on her hand what would it feel like on her ass...

“Good choice. Now be a dear and put it away somewhere safe in your room,” Regina said handing it back to Emma. “Want to grab dinner tonight?”

“Wait why do I need to keep it. Can’t we just leave it in the bathroom or something?” Emma asked. 

“Well why would we do that. It isnt going to be used for hair now is it? Keep it somewhere when it is needed you will know where to find it for any future uses, okay?”

Emma sighed and responded, “Yes Miss,” looking down at the ground not able to meet Regina’s gaze. Changing the subject quickly she answered, “Dinner sounds good after I shower.” Regina nodded and Emma went up the stairs. She placed the brush in her dresser drawer hoping it would not be needed anytime soon. When Emma was finished the pair went out to eat. 

Once they arrived home Regina saw Emma yawning again after a few were spotted during dinner too.

Regina started, “Why don’t you see if you could get some sleep and catch up on all the poor nights you have had lately?”

“But tomorrow is my day off. If I cant sleep now at least I wont have to get up early and can sleep in,” Emma tried. 

“That may be the case but you better not have an attitude with me or others for that matter if you stay up,” Regina urged. 

“I know!! It’s barely 10pm though.. Wanna watch some TV with me?” Emma asked. 

Regina figured with the yawns Emma probably would not make it too long and agreed. They put on the Golden Girls ironically and got cozy on the couch. After an episode Emma looked like she could barely keep her eyes open. “Emma, Emma. It is time to head up to sleep.”

Tired and not actually able to keep her eyes open she listened to Regina and said good night.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains spanking! 
> 
> Read the tags, dont like, dont read! 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Samantha

Emma ended up sleeping in on her day off. Because of the last few rough nights she really needed it. Regina didn’t even wake her up before she left and let her sleep in. When Emma finally did wake up it was almost noon and she couldn’t believe that she slept in that late. Emma figured she already slept in so she might as well go for a run and clear her head to try and wake up a bit more. Emma got ready and went right out without having breakfast. She hadn’t felt too hungry anyway. Emma wanted to try a new running path and went towards the woods instead. 

Emma blasted her music and took off. She ran for quite some time and hadn’t noticed any messages come through her phone. She was too busy trying to think and not think at the same time. Emma took a break and looked around, she thought to herself, ‘Where have I ran to...’  
Emma knew Storybrooke pretty well but she seemed to have gone way off course with her running. It was at that point Emma noticed all the texts. Regina checking in on her, her mother asking if she wanted to get dinner, even Ruby called to see what she was up to on the day off wanting to hang out. Emma was able to see her messages but had really poor service to answer anything. Emma figured to put her music back on and just keep running. Not long after that the music stopped, when she looked at her phone it had died. 

Emma was getting frustrated at this point; at her lack of navigation skills, at her stupid phone for dying, at herself for not seeing the texts earlier, and for not going on a much shorter run... At this point Emma also started to feel a mix of hungry, sleepy, and sick. She noticed the sky also getting darker and she just turned around and started walking in hopes of her running into someone or a familiar path. It seemed like forever before she came across the road but Emma finally found it. She was walking around town and found the clock tower. Emma realized it was almost five and she had been out for hours. Without the pull of her phone to make her head home she continued throughout the town. Emma was able to walk right passed the Rabbit Hole but for whatever reason she went inside instead. Her hungry had subsided during the walk back to town and now she just was thirsty and figured a drink wouldn’t hurt. It was her day off after all and she could do what she wanted, right?!

One drink turned into two and then three and four... With her empty stomach and being tired she was not in any position to move much. She asked if anyone around her had a mobile charger to try and get the phone running again but no one had one. Emma figured that after the drinks she should try and go home. Emma tried poofing herself back to the house and failed miserably. Emma paid her tab and started to gain her balance to walk home. Unfortunately for Emma, it started to pour... On her way she ran into Ruby who sounded really happy to see her. 

“Emma!! Where have you been?!” Ruby yelled. 

Emma responded, “Out around town.”

“Your whole family has been looking for you...” Ruby informed her. Emma started to get worried but got into Ruby’s car with her. 

“I just went for a run, got a little lost, and then walked back to the town from the woods,” Emma hiccuped from the drinking and said.

Ruby was able to see that her friend was not doing well. She drove her back to the mansion after texting Emma’s family that she found her. Emma was started to get more dizzy and was cold too from the rain. Ruby saw that she fell asleep resting her head against the window. 

Ruby pulled up to the house and waiting for Emma was Snow, David, and Regina of course. Her father came outside when they parked and carried her out of the car into the house. It placed her on the couch and Snow covered her in a blanket. 

“I can’t believe she did this, where was she?” Snow asked. 

“I found her at the Rabbit Hole and she told me that she was out running but got lost in the woods,” Ruby told them. 

“She is so cold and she needs sleep but she also should needs to get into a warm bath. Let’s see if we can get her up long enough to get her warmed up,” Regina said. She also thought to herself that when Emma was all better she would be a totally different kind of warmed up...

“Sweetie, can you hear me?” Snow said gently waking her daughter.

Emma groaned and tossed and turned, “Mom? What are you doing?” Emma was confused and still feeling sick.

“Emma, Ruby found you and brought you home. We have not been able to reach you for hours... We were so worried,” Snow informed her. 

Regina interrupted and said, “But now we need to get you upstairs and into a warm bath. Because of your state someone will need to stay with you in the bathroom to make sure you are okay.”

“No that’s okay Regina, I can do it myself,” Emma responded trying to get off the couch and almost falling over. 

“No you can certainly not Miss Swan,” Regina stated. Emma looked a tiny bit worried at the tone of her voice and remembered back to their arrangement. Emma closed her eyes and cursed herself in her head for what was happening. 

Regina turned to Snow and said, “I will safely magic her upstairs and into the tub with the proper water temperature. Go on up Snow and Emma will be right behind you.” Snow did as Regina asked. The next thing Emma knew she was exactly where Regina said she would be. 

Snow was not happy with Emma’s actions and made that very much known during their time in the bathroom. 

“Mom, you really don’t have to be here...” Emma said quietly. 

Snow looked firmly at her daughter, “Yes I do Emma. You look like you are able to pass out and we need to make sure you are healthy and safe after being outside for so long. What were you thinking?”

“Can we not do this now, please,” Emma said. Snow gave her a look that could have rivaled Regina’s. Emma added, “I just wanted to go for a run. I got lost and wanted a drink after I made it back to town. My phone died and I figured I would make it home with no problem. I wanted to enjoy my day off, I didn’t expect all this to happen.”

Emma warmed up and wasn’t feeling as dizzy as the alcohol started to wear off. She got out of the tub and changed into comfy clothing. She went outside and Regina was waiting for her. She walked over to Emma slowly and said, “You will go downstairs and have something to eat. Then you will be going straight to bed. You and I will be having a very long discussion in the morning. Understood?”

Emma swallowed fighting to find her voice to respond. She looked around if anyone else was in the room but she was not fast enough for Regina. “We are alone and I need a verbal response Miss Swan,” Regina said with a swift swat to Emma’s behind. Emma jumped at the swat, not from the severity but the surprise of it. 

Regina did not want to get into this with Emma before knowing she was feeling much better and not actually sick so she could feel the whole gravity of the situation that she put herself in. Emma responded with her head down, “Yes, Miss.” Regina hugged her friend before letting her go downstairs to eat before bed. 

Emma found her parents still there when she made it to the kitchen but Ruby had gone. David went to hug his daughter and guided her over to the chair where her food was waiting. “So had you had anything to eat earlier today?” He asked. 

Emma wasn’t able to get words out and ended up shaking her head no. Regina entered the kitchen saddened that Emma had decided to go running and drinking without eating anything. She wasn’t sure what was going through her friends head but she would surely get to the bottom of it tomorrow. Emma was not able to eat too much but all of her family urged her with why she needed to eat more and she was able to get some more of the meal down. They also sat to dinner with her and not long after finishing her parents said their goodbyes. They told her they would check in on her tomorrow. 

Emma and Regina went upstairs so Emma could get into bed. Emma was beyond tired and did not even fight her when she was telling her to get to sleep no matter how early it actually was. 

“Am I in big trouble?” Emma asked quietly already knowing the answer. She was not able to meet Regina’s eyes but Regina took her chin in her hand and guided it up to look at her. 

“Big time, but I think you already knew that dear,” Regina said. “Get some sleep, we will talk tomorrow,” Regina added. She gave her some aspirin and then turned off the lights and Emma drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Emma awoke with a headache despite the aspirin. She wanted to prolong going downstairs as long as she could but then remembered she was set to work for the day. Emma groaned and finally got out of bed and went downstairs. It was already 9am and she was going to be late if she waited much longer. 

“Good morning Emma,” Regina said. 

Emma walked over to the counter where water and more aspirin waited for her. She noticed Regina was not dressed for work like she usually was in the morning. “What are you wearing?” Emma asked and she sat down in front of the plate set up for her waiting. 

Regina answered, “I am working from home today to make sure you are not sick after your day yesterday.”

Emma was shocked, “What? Regina, that is not necessary and besides I have to work today.”

“Oh no you do not. You were out in the rain and shivering when you got home. Your parents and I wanted to make sure you are not going to catch anything and thought that it was better for you to take a sick day. You have plenty of them and nothing you say will change this so do not fight me on it,” Regina said. 

Emma reluctantly ate her breakfast and submitted to Regina’s plan for her day unfortunately. “Fine... But you do not have to stay with me, I’m sure you really need to be in the office and work not here babysitting me.”

“I can do all that I can there with you today here so do not worry dear,” Regina responded. Emma cleared her plate and went into the living room to sit down for a few minutes. She was glad she didn’t have to go to work but was less happy about the whole day with Regina after what she did. 

Regina disappeared for a few moments and returned to Emma with a thermometer gesturing for Emma to open her mouth. “Why?” Emma asked. 

“You were outside in the rain and I need to make sure you are okay. Now open,” Regina said firmly. Emma did as she was told and had no fever at least. “How are you feeling otherwise?”

Emma shifted and answered, “I have a headache and I feel tired, like really tired, but I don’t feel sick like yesterday. I don’t know how I didn’t puke at all... I felt like I was going to.”

Regina was glad that Emma was feeling better but knew she needed more sleep. “Glad to hear it Emma. Now that we know you are not sick just hungover we can have our discussion today. Before that though, I want you back in bed because you clearly need more rest,” Regina added. 

Emma figured it was coming but didn’t think that she was going to make it back upstairs without going into Regina’s room to start their discussion. “Please Regina, can’t we just do this now? I can stay up more and you can -” Emma trailed off at the end not finishing her sentence when she saw Regina’s raised brow. 

“You do not get to dictate this dear. Now, you need rest and we have plenty of time for that later. I will come and check on you later on. Call if you need anything,” Regina stated. Emma nodded and went up to her room. 

She tossed and turned in bed trying to sleep. The worry about was to come later made her anxious. It wasn’t because she was scared of Regina, she was just more nervous her ass was not going to survive it... She eventually got to sleep. Regina had checked in on her while she was still out and continued work in her study. 

Emma woke up later that afternoon and was hungry when she got up. Her headache was only a dull pain fading out at least. Emma went downstairs to see what Regina was up to. She knocked and was greeted with a ‘come in’ from Regina to the study. Emma flopped down on the couch silently. Regina continued to work until Emma decided to break the silence. 

Emma tried to start, “Regina, I am really really -” but was stopped. 

Regina placed a hand up to silence Emma’s apology. There would be plenty of time for that soon. She got up and Emma saw the thermometer in her hand again. “Open up.” Emma gave her a look but listened. When it beeped Emma’s temperature still remained in normal range. 

“Seems that you are doing okay which is good. Hungry for lunch?” Regina asked. Emma shrugged. “Well why don’t we order something and we can chat while it is on it’s way, hm?” Regina added. 

Emma responded, “Okay...” They ordered in and Regina said to Emma, “You ready?”

Emma knowing the only response she could give was, “Yes, Miss.”

“Good, now why don’t you go up to my room. You know where to go and I want you to think about all that happened yesterday,” Regina said. Emma did as she was told. 

Regina waited about 15 minutes before heading up behind Emma. She called Emma out of the corner and directed her to stand in front of her while she sat on the bed. 

Regina started, “What were you able to think about while you waited?”

Emma answered, “I don’t have a good reason for any of it.”

“I still want to hear what was going through your head yesterday,” Regina stated. 

“Ugh, okay... I tried to go for a run like I should have but then I got turned around. I know the town but I don’t know I wasn’t paying attention and the next thing I knew I was lost. My phone was dying and the service sucked. I walked and I walked and I couldn’t use the damn phone. I found the town and I wanted to have a drink so I did. It was my day off and I wanted to do what I wanted. I tried to get a charger at the bar but no one had one. I just kept drinking knowing that people were probably looking for me but I just wanted to do what I wanted...” Emma rambled on. 

“Tell me what rules of ours that you broke yesterday,” Regina asked. 

“Well I went on my run so at least I followed that one,” Emma joked. When she saw Regina’s face she changed her tone and continued. “I hid when I went to the bar instead of home when I made it back and also went drinking instead. I wasn’t reachable to anyone and didn’t communicate. And I wasn’t safe,” Emma said. “I was stupid,” Emma added quietly. 

“I have told you before not to call yourself stupid. You made some bad decisions and that’s why we are here,” Regina added as she guided Emma over her lap. Regina pulled her sweats down right away which caused a whine from Emma. “When will you use your safe word?”

“If I need you to stop.”

Regina started spanking Emma her hand making contact with each cheek a few times before moving to the other. Emma was squirming from the start, this time it felt different than the first. Regina was using more force than the introductory spanking. She making her displeasure well known for Emma’s actions. Regina continued going between both cheeks and said, “Why did you go outside with your phone almost dead for it die on you while you were running?”

Emma squirming trying to avoid Regina’s swats answered, “I don’t know, I didn’t think about it.”

“No you definitely did not,” Regina moved towards Emma’s sit spots and this was when Emma started tearing up. 

“I’m sorry!! I ouch shouldn’t have gone to the woods - ugh please - and I should have made better choices,” Emma yelled. 

“I am hoping that this will remind you to make better ones in the future Emma. You need to think before you act and take care of yourself. You have people who care about you and you need to start taking care of yourself. Do you understand me?” Regina asked sternly making her way down her friends upper thighs. 

“I understand owwww. I am so so sorry, please Regina. I should have come home I know that now, ugh I can’t take anymore, please ouch,” Emma cried out reaching her hand back. 

Regina stopped spanking but not because Emma reached back. She stood Emma up carefully and said to her, “Go get me your hairbrush.” Emma had tears still falling from eyes when Regina said what she did. 

“Oh no please Regina,” Emma pleaded as she tried backing away from her friend. 

Regina gently grabbed Emma’s wrist to keep her steady near her. “Miss Swan, you know what to say to make this stop if that is truly what needs to happen.”

Emma stood there silent for a moment and shook her head. Emma left the room with a swat from Regina guiding her out of the room. Emma got to her room and found the brush. She hesitated going back into Regina’s room until she heard her call out to her, “I am waiting Emma.”

Emma made her way back and placed herself back over Regina’s lap. She hid her head in the crook of her arm as Regina pulled her panties down. Without much waiting Regina brought the brush down in the center of Emma’s cheeks causing her push herself up or at least try to. Regina held her firm under her arm and continued going between the cheeks using just enough force to make an impression but not too much to cause any more lasting damage than was needed to drive the lesson home. 

Emma started balling at this point, not from the pain exactly, but that was also starting to build. She was upset with herself for causing more worry and getting lost and the drinking. “I’ll do better and - ouch - and make better choices,” Emma managed to get out between the cries.

“And how will you do that in the future?” Regina asked as she moved between Emma’s upper thighs and her sit spots with the brush. Emma could only imagine what her ass looked like at this point but was hoping that Regina was almost finished.

“Ow ugh ouch Regina. Ugh okay I will make sure my phone is charged. Ow please, um I will try and talk to you or my parents instead when I feel like doing what I did yesterday again even if - ouch ah - don’t know why I am feeling a way I am. Ugh and I wont act reckless and put myself in danger.”

“Good Emma. Is there anything else you could have done differently?” Regina asked as she paused the spanking. She started rubbing circles over Emma’s cheeks to give her a small sense of relieve while she thought about her answer to the question. 

Emma was grateful for the pause and thought about it. “My drinking is a problem. I go to it when I need to stop thinking about things or want to get out of my head.”

“Good girl, only ten more, understood?”

“Yes, Miss,” Emma responded quietly. 

Regina brought down the hairbrush the last ten times to Emma’s backside in quick succession. Emma was balling her eyes out and hadn’t even noticed that Regina stopped after the last swat. 

Regina put back Emma’s panties and tossed away the sweats knowing Emma would not want to put them back on just yet. Regina wrapped Emma into an embrace and held her while Emma continued to cry. Regina allowed her to sit in silence with her feelings and aftermath of the spanking. “Shh it’s okay. It’s all over now, you did so well Emma,” Regina said encouragingly. Emma calmed herself in Regina’s arms feeling safer than she had in a long time. 

Regina pushed a hair out of Emma’s eyes when she heard the door bell ring. “Perfect timing,” Regina said, “Are you going to be okay for me to go down for a minute?” Emma nodded.

“I want to hear your words Emma.” Regina asked. Emma answered, “Yes, Miss. I’m okay.”

Regina paid for the food and brought it upstairs with some plates. Regina would never allow eating in her room let alone her bed but figured Emma needed it after their afternoon. Emma looked up and smiled at the take out Regina was holding. 

“You are letting me eat in your bed? Are you feeling okay Regina?” Emma said jokingly. Regina smiled seeing that her friend seemed to be feeling a bit better from her spanking. She saw that she was now positioned on her stomach knowing she still was feeling the effects of their chat. 

“I really am sorry Regina,” Emma said quietly as they plated their Chinese take out. 

“I know, you paid for those mistakes. Now we move from it, okay.” Emma nodded. Regina did what to have a conversation with Emma about her drinking at a later time and tabled it for now. Emma called it a problem herself and Regina did not want to leave that out there without going back to it. For now they both would enjoy their lunch and Regina would see if Emma wanted to be held a bit longer before they finished their day.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few swats for Emma and her Sunday check in with some consequences. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Happy reading.   
> -Samantha

It was Sunday, their check in day, and after the week Emma had she didn’t know what to even expect. They had breakfast and had a good morning together. Emma moped around the house unsure what the check in would entail and tried to distract herself. She had already been spanked twice and been put in the corner more times than she liked during the week. Then the door bell rang and Henry was out the door. It wasn’t that Emma was unhappy to see her son she just wanted to get their chat over with.

“Hey Moms,” Henry said. 

Regina and Emma greeted Henry. “So what brings you here, kid,” Emma asked. 

“Wanted to stop by and say hi,” Henry responded as he sat on the couch. 

Regina was able to tell even as Henry got older when he was bothered by something. “Anything else going on Henry?” Regina asked knowing the answer. 

Henry rested silent on the couch thinking about what to say and just shrugged. Regina saw a lot of Emma in Henry when he was frustrated at times. 

“What’s going on really?” Emma asked. 

“I have writers block and Violet’s at the library and I’m stuck and needed to get out,” Henry said. Regina and Emma both smirked at their son’s child like answer because of how it came out. 

“What can we do to help?” Emma inquired. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to get out and complain for a change of scenery,” Henry said as he got up. “Do you have any pop tarts?” 

Emma laughed, “Of course.” She handed him his favorite flavor. The chatted about the book and hung out for a bit. Then Henry thanked his moms and said he was going to pick Violet up. 

Once Henry left Regina turned to Emma and said, “So, I think it is time for us to chat.” Emma reluctantly nods. They went out to the yard for another discussion together. Her spanking was only a few days ago and she still was feeling sore from that damn hairbrush. Emma was beginning to not be able to look at brushes the same way again...

“So why don’t you tell me about your week, Emma,” Regina stated. 

Emma shifted on the blanket unsure how to respond. “It’s been a long week...”

“That is has Emma. I want you to know that we are not here to discuss the things that you have already been punished for. These check ins are to be used to speak about the week and not to re-punish you for things. It does not mean we will not speak about them but again it will not be to get further consequences. Okay?”

“I understand,” Emma said. “Um so I didn’t go running all the days I wanted. I also know that my drinking has been a problem.”

“I’m glad you brought it up. I had planned to if you hadn’t after the other day. You said that it was a problem. Why do you think that is?” Regina asked. 

“It’s easier to not think when I drink and it’s not like I black out when I do it. I just don’t feel great in the morning after...” 

Seeing Regina’s face Emma added, “Well, just because I don’t black out doesn’t mean that It’s okay. I know that, it’s just really hard sometimes. I want to work on reaching out more I just didn’t think about the other day or the other days it’s happened...”

Regina smiled and said, “I’m glad you shared that with me and understand it’s slowly becoming a problem. So what else?”

“Um so with the running I kinda feel like I procrastinated that from the start of the week. I let it go knowing I had the rest of the week to go three times and I still didn’t make that happen.” Emma added with her head down playing with the grass.

She popped her head up and then realized, “Oh yeah, and my sleep was not great at the beginning of the week.”

Regina started, “Let’s start with the drinking. What do you want to change about your habits with it?”

Emma wasn’t really sure. She knew it was her go to to forget and not think but she had gotten into the bad habit of it. “I’m not really sure... What do you think?”

Regina sighed and said, “I think it is a bad coping skill you picked up. Well, at Henry’s that night for dinner I had observed you go for drink after drink and know you barely drank the water I gave you,” Emma slightly blushed at Regina’s observations. She had no idea she was watching her that closely. “I think when you are drinking you should alternate between a drink and water to slow it down some. Thoughts?”

Emma nodded, “That could help. Saying I am going to limit the amount of drinks just seems weird but maybe having a plan that if I am not with you drinking I need to text you before so you can make sure I am drinking the water and limiting myself?”

“That could work,” Regina responded. “Do you think asking for permission to drink would help?”

“Uh I don’t know... It feels kinda childish but with my history maybe in the beginning with all this...” Emma added. 

“Okay so we are adding to the rules: You will text to ask permission to be drinking and I will confirm with you that there are adequate sized glasses of water in between them?”

“Yes, Miss.” Emma said embarrassingly. “Thank you, I know it’s a problem and I want to be more responsible with it.”

“Now for the punishment,” Regina said smirking. 

“Wait...ugh we just made the rule. Come on Regina!” Emma whined. 

“Yes but I still determine the consequences and for this I want a 1000 word essay about the dangers of irresponsible drinking,” Emma was shocked. She knows she agreed to the essay thing but was not expecting that. 

“What, come on. Really!?” Emma cried out. Regina nodded in response. Emma laid back on the blanket and huffed. “Why can’t you just spank me for the damn drinking...”

“Wanna go for 1500 words?” Emma sat up and saw the raised brow. “I said that out loud?” Emma asked, “Sorry! Please don’t make me do more.”

“The rest of our chat will determine that, Emma.” Regina said firmly. 

Regina stated softer now, “Why are you having trouble sleeping?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just mess around on my phone mindlessly or reading too late. I’ve never been a morning person, you know that.”

“Yes I do dear,” Regina said. She thought and stated, “This week I want you in bed during the week and with your phone off by 11:30pm.” 

“Ugh really Regina?! A bedtime...” Emma whined again. 

“Yes, really. You need to get out of the late nights and having a set time for sleep without distractions should help get you into a good routine hopefully.” Regina stated. 

“Fine!” Emma said crossing her arms defiantly and pouted. 

“I can give you the requested spanking but not in place of the essay like you suggested. It would be for the attitude you are giving right now.”

“Sorry, this is all just hard for me,” Emma apologized sincerely. “So is that it?”

“I think there is the last matter of the running and procrastinating, isn’t there?” Regina said. All Emma could do was nod her head. 

Regina thought for a moment about it and said, “I am going to have you write me some lines and think about procrastination in the corner first.” 

Emma wanted to whine more and opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself and closed it. “Good girl. Now come on, let’s go inside,” Regina said. 

They went inside and Regina asked, “Before you serve your time I wanna see the state of your backside. I saw you still squirming outside and want to take a look.”

“You wanna look at my ass?” Emma said laughing. Regina curled her finger for Emma to come over to the couch and take her pants down.

When Emma did as asked she was surprised when she felt six swats placed on her already sore backside. “Hey!!” Emma yelled and tried to cover her butt from the assault. 

Regina smirked and said, “Watch your language. Still a bit marked but nothing too bad.” Emma picked herself off the couch and Regina pulled her into a hug. Then she ushered Emma into the corner in the living room with a love tap to her panty clad bottom. 

Emma looked at her friend, “But my pants!!’ 

“You do not need them at the moment Miss Swan. Go on,” Regina urged. 

Regina set a timer for 20 minutes for Emma to reflect. Emma was embarrassed having to stand in the corner again. It made her feel so small but also cared for when Regina called her out afterwards. The 20 minutes felt like forever but Regina finally called for her. 

Regina was waiting for her in the kitchen with paper and pen and pointed to the seat. “Do we really have to do this now?” Emma asked.

“Yes dear, we do. Any thoughts from your reflection time?” Regina said. 

Emma sighed, “I wanted to get in better shape so I decided on that schedule. But instead I put it off and didn’t stick to it. I wanna do better...”

“Good girl. Now, what I want you to write at the top heading is ‘I will not procrastinate and I will stick to my running schedule’. Number each line written and you need to finish 150 of them.”

“150... my hand is going to fall off between these and that damn essay,” Emma responded. 

“Wanna make it 200?” Regina threatened. Emma shook her head so fast and started writing reluctantly. 

Regina laughed that Emma did not bother to put her pants back on after the corner and left her to her assignment. Emma couldn’t believe she was writing the same sentence over and over again like a child. Emma realized she asked for all of this but she still didn’t have to like it. 

Emma was getting bored from writing the same thing over and over again and decided to take a break. She found her phone and figured she might as well keep the pants off. She also didn’t know where Regina was but she needed that break so she plopped on the couch. 

After some time the next thing Emma knew her phone was being taken out of her hands. “Whatcha do that for?”

“Are you finished with your assignment?” Regina asked. 

“Almost...” Emma answered. 

“Up,” Regina stated firmly, “and go.” Regina pointed back to the seat in the kitchen. 

“Geez, you don’t have to...” Emma whined. 

“You are not even half way finished Emma, get going. You’re lucky you are not back in that corner. What made you think you could take a break?”Regina asked.

“Ugh you never said I couldn’t,” Emma sounded more childish than she planned.

Regina ignoring the whining asked, “You hungry for lunch?”

Emma started back writing to her disappointment. “Yeah I am, you?”

“I’ll make us something while you keep working.” Regina stated. 

Emma finished her lines as Regina just about finished cooking. “Finished!”

Regina looked them over and nodded. “Good job. I hope the lesson sticks. Now be a dear and bring these to my office and place them in the shredder.”

“The shredder Regina!” Emma said loudly. 

Regina chuckled, “What you want to keep them as a souvenir Miss Swan? Oh or maybe we could put them on the fridge like one of Henry’s school assignments?”

Emma gasped, “You wouldn’t.” Regina laughed and plated their lunch. Emma added, “You’re mean,” sticking her tongue out.

“Go on and shred them so we can sit down to eat,” Regina said. 

When Emma returned, “Done, your majesty. Can’t believe you made me do that just to throw it out right after.”

“It’s about the lesson Emma.” Regina said. 

“So wanna tell me more about some of your dynamic with Mal!?” Emma asked as she started eating.

“If you’re good maybe I will share some stories with you.”


End file.
